Gaara Fanfic Love Life Or Death
by TheMindRapingNinja
Summary: Kyra was a girl who met gaara when he was little and became bestfriends then all sudden Gaaras Father makes Kyra attack gaara. Kyra knows why though will Gaara let her explain?


Okay auther note.. I do not own Naruto just a simple fanfic.

* * *

info of village

Kyra was a little girl from the southern sand village. The village was very small and only consisted of a 100 people.

* * *

When she was born:

Sarah was annouced pregnant nine months ago and was now due... but the medical center had been slow becuase two demons where attacking the sand villages one attacked the upper sand village due to the small number of the people in the village people where dieing left and right intill a man decided to put the demons in two seperate babies. The man came in to the hospital... A nurse lead him to the room sarah was in and she had just finished delivering the baby girl.... "perfect.." the man said "we will be taking your baby.." He said Sarah looked over the man and she was very weak from the delivery the doctors actually doubted she would make it... She had been lacking nutrients becuase of the baby. The man picked up the sleeping baby and took it outside... to seal the demon.

* * *

age five: Since her village was wiped out she was taken to the sand village she wondered the streets the most time she had no friends or family left....

One day she was walking and saw a crowd of kids picking on a little red headed boy. She ran in to the crowd. "hey it's the other freak.." called someone from the crowd. "what's your problem?"Kyra asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the oldest boy.. He was probably the leader. "you" the boy said "well I don't think I'm problem you want to have kid.."She said crossing her arms. "who do you think you are"? he asked "Krya Lyn kanyu and I don't think I know I am." she said looking at him. "well I'm shujo." he said with a smile "Well I don't care who or who think you are leave him alone."She said pointing at him. He growled "whatch who your talking to freak."he said turning around and walking away. "what a loser."she said and turned around The boy was looking at her, he had been crying.. Kyra sighed and kneeled down next to him.. "it's okay there gone now"She whipped his tears away and gave him a smile he smiled back softly.. "why are you out here by yourself? don't you have any friends or family?"she asked, he looked down.. "no one wants to be my friend, and my family..."He said "I'll be your friend."she said A smile spread across his face. "okay!" he said and jumped up and grabbed her hand and started to run... "where are we going?"I asked "you'll see."He said. We came to a building and he opened the door and we walked in. "uncle uncle!" he called "what is it Gaara?" He asked coming in to the room. "why who is this?"He asked with a smile. "this is my new friend Kyra!"he said smmiling. The man chuckled. "that's great Gaara."He said.

Therw the next couple of months they became inseperable. One day the his father ordered to bring Kyra in..

"are you Gaara's friend?"he asked Kyra nodded "good do you want to keep him alive?"he asked "yes"she said softly "then you must attack him if you don't, my men will and they will kill him."He said She nodded.. "good now go do it."she left the building and had told gaara to meet them on the top of a building. As she sat there she cried she would be losing her only friend she ever had. "Hey kyra!" he said she summoned her sand to attack from the back she hit him she could feel it he went flying back and landed a bout a foot away from her. She got up and ran over to him. He was bleeding she gasped. "gaara I am sorry I had to."she said he stared up at her... tears ran down both of there faces she leaned in and gently kissed his forehead, "it was for the better."She said.

* * *

Present:

I sighed and waited for Kakashi... He was all ways late. I was stuck here with the three most annoying people in the leave village.... Saskue Uchiha (CHARACTER RANT TIME) Character - \o/ I am Saskue Uchiha my older brother killed my clan wah wah wah I am totally whiney shit head now! Next Sakura \O/ I am sakura I am madly in love with saskue and have a HUGE forehead.-_- and Cry about everything! \o/I am Naruto Uzimaki Believe it! I love ramen believe it! I hate Saskue Uchiha because he's a total babe magnet! (Me: uh no he isn't...) (Character rant time over ) I sighed I had a feeling something bad was going to happen but what? "leave me alone ya big jerk!"Yelled Konohamaru I turned my attention to the noise and there stood a sand village ninja... Why would a sand ninja be here I followed Naruto over to where the sand ninja was. "Come let me go!"he yelled "you know what he'll do to you if he see's you Kankuro."The girl said He who's he? Why do these to people look so familiar? "Who's he?"I blurted out. I looked down and back them... "Our little brother..."they said I sighed "Kankuro what do you think your doing?"Said a voice I turned to it... No it couldn't be not him... Gaara? I looked around nervously. Naruto started to look at both of us. "Hey why do you two look a like!?" Yelled Naruto. The sands ninjas turned to look at me.. "Hey don't we know you?"Asked the boy I glared at Naruto. "Thanks alot you Loser."I said "Yea she is very familiar looking."Said the girl I felt Gaara's eyes on me I gulped and looked around. This isn't happening... "Hey you guys a from the village of the Sand you can't be here without permission."Said Sakura I sighed pew thanks you Sakura.. "We have permisson we are here for the Chunin Exams."Said the girl... "What's that!?"Yelled Naruto.. "You don't know that the Chunin Exams are?"She asked Sakura and Naruto shook there head no. They sighed I looked over at Gaara he was stilling looking at me... This was driving me crazy I had to get out of here.. "Let's go."Said Gaara Then he appeared on the ground and then other two followed him. "wait you with the gruod on your back who are you?"Asked Saskue "I am Gaara and I am wondering about your little friend there."He said "That's just kyra."Said Naruto Gaara turned his head and gave a look it was just so evil. "You and I will meet again."He said and then turned his head back and walked away.

End of Chapter one! Reviews will help post Number two! :D


End file.
